


Complicated

by ghostofviper



Category: NXT, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Song fic request fulfilled based on Leave Me Alone, P!nk
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Complicated

Go away  
Give me a chance to miss you  
Say goodbye  
It’ll make me want to kiss you

Complicated. That was the word you would use to describe your relationship with Prince Devitt. If you could even call what the two of you had a relationship. You weren’t exactly sure it could be defined as such. Neither one of you really wanted a label on what you had. Unconventional? Yes. But it worked for the two of you. The two of you couldn’t deny the fiery attraction you had for each other. Nor did you want to. On the other hand you couldn’t stand to be around each other for an extended period of time. If you weren’t in between the sheets you pretty much drove each other insane. 

“I don’t know how you can watch that crap.” Prince said with a roll of his eyes as he plopped down on the couch next to you. 

“Good thing I didn’t ask for your opinion.” You snapped. 

I love you so much more  
When you’re not here  
Watchin’ all the bad shows  
Drinking all of my beer

Hearing the pop of a can your gaze flew incredulously to Prince’s hand.

“Are you seriously drinking my last beer?” You asked.

Prince smirked at you and took a long deep pull from the can, taunting you with a smile as he drank and let out an exaggerated sigh of satisfaction. 

With a huff of aggravation you got up from the couch, smacking Prince’s hand away as he reached out to grab a handful of your ass. Cursing the aggravating Irish man you headed into the bathroom and turned your shower faucet on hot. Stripping out of your clothes you stepped under the soothing spray, resting your forehead against the cool marble wall. 

I don’t wanna wake up with another  
But I don’t wanna always wake up with you either  
No you can’t hop in my shower  
All I ask for is one fuckin’ hour

Hearing the bathroom door open and shut you called out.   
“No you can’t join me. Go away Prince.” 

Of course the man ignored you, climbing in behind you and wrapping his arms around your waist. 

“Get out of my shower.” You hissed, trying to ignore just how good he felt pressed up against you. That was the problem when you wanted to be mad at him. Your brain and heart were in agreement, but your body betrayed you every time. 

“You’re being such a bitch today,” He said trailing his fingers along your hips. “Feeling frustrated doll?” 

You gasped as his hands sunk into the flesh between your legs, fingers stroking across your clit as you moaned. 

“I bet making you come will solve that problem.” 

Prince pressed your front flush against the marble, the cool stone contrasting with the heat of the water pouring down. Despite your protests you quickly moved your legs further apart to give him better access, pushing yourself into his hand as he manipulated your clit. You moaned loudly as his fingers dove inside you pumping deeply into you, thumb rubbing circles around your clit. 

“Come for me princess,” Prince said sliding his free hand up to tweak your nipple, pinching it tightly and making you come all over his hand. “That’s ma girl.” 

You breathed hard, coming off your orgasm as you turned around with a smirk. 

“You’re right. I do feel better. Now get out of my fucking shower.” 

“No, no, no darlin’ that’s not how this works.” Prince said grabbing your hand and pulling it to his throbbing cock. “You got yours, now give me mine.” 

His free hand wound through your wet hair, gently guiding you down onto your knees with a wide smile on his face. 

“Do what you’re so good at.” 

Your tongue darted out, flicking across Prince’s tip as he stared down at you with those blue eyes that were always so captivating. Keeping your gaze locked on his you swallowed his length, sliding your tongue in circles as he bobbed in and out of your mouth. You kept up a steady rhythm, alternating the pressure of your suction and teasing him with your tongue until he finally spurted in your mouth, his warm seed sliding down your tongue as you swallowed around him. 

You taste so sweet  
But I can’t eat the same thing every day  
Cuttin’ off the phone  
Leave me the fuck alone

“Happy now?” You said mockingly as you rose to your feet. 

“Ecstatic,” He returned with the same tone stepping out of the shower and exiting the bathroom without another word, leaving you cursing under your breath and rolling your eyes.


End file.
